


qui vivra verra

by alicegotthestrap



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella and Laurent are Bros, Bisexual Bella Swan, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, also known as the au where bella gets her bisexual grove on w the help of laurent, based off the au on my tumblr, bella becomes a vamp w the denalis, bella denali, bella speaks her goddamn mind, but also a good one, edward faces Consequences for leaving, he takes her to the denalis, hes a bad influence, irina denali lives, laurent is a vegetarian, laurent lives, laurent loves bellas sassiness, vampire!bella swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicegotthestrap/pseuds/alicegotthestrap
Summary: A hand was offered and Bella stared, dying inside briefly - in the same way she did when Edward left her, in this very meadow - and her next breath shook.“Come with me,petit oiseau, to Alaska.” Laurent offered, smirking. “And I can see thatsheis introduced and thatyouare safe.”Their eyes met.“Consider it the righting of aunintentionalwrong.”





	qui vivra verra

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is the laurent takes bella to the denalis bc hes a vegetatian now w his gf irina au fic, please enjoy and review lads!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sees him now - eyes gleaming like the sun.

“I’m surprised that they left you here all alone,” Came the drawl, so out of the blue Bella thought she imagined it. But with how it broke her _out_ of the daydream instead of pulling her deeper, she froze. 

The familiar inhuman cadence causing something inside her to throb angrily. 

“With how the _angsty_ one seemed to be so enamored with you, I would have assumed they’d take you with them once they decided to leave town.”

Arms wrapped tightly around her middle as if it were the only thing holding her together, Bella lifted her head and stared.

There standing a few paces away was Laurent, catlike and curious, skin gleaming and gaze-

_Golden._

Edward

_Don't think, don't think, don't think._

“Your eyes.” She breathed, gaping up at his beautiful face framed by long locs of hair and an air of danger. “They’re uh, _different._ ”

Laurent smiled, looking amused and Bella wanted to kick herself but settled for scrambling up off the ground so she wasn’t simply wide eyed and open mouthed in front of him like an idiot. If she could interact with Rosalie without embarrassing herself then _surely_ she could do this.

_Get it together Swan._

“They are.” He nodded, graciously. “Though I can assure you, it hasn’t been the ah, _easiest_ transition.”

The strangled laugh she let out was a testament to her frayed nerves as of late and she was thankful when the grating sound went ignored.

Small mercies.

Focusing outward, Bella watched him for a moment, feeling so close to that indescribable feeling Edward and his family managed to invoke without fail every time she had been around them and she _ached._

“ _You shouldn’t be speaking to him._ ” The mirage of her lost love muttered and Bella twitched. “ _It's not safe._ ”

She ignored him, neck stiff and she saw his ghostly form move on the edges of her vision.

“ _Bella, please._ ” He begged, insistent.

She took a step forward.

“So what are you doing here?” She asked, a forbidden sort of excitement brewing in her veins at a piece of the Cullen’s world being here - in _Forks_ \- with _her_. Even after Edward tried so very hard to cut her out of it.

Absolutely unreal. 

“Did-” She started, words catching on the knives in her throat and she coughed a bit to clear it. “were you sent?”

Laurent hummed but offered no definitive answer and Bella shut her eyes, jaw working slowly.

 _Stupid._ She chastised, angry at her herself and everyone else. _Don’t ask about them._

“No.” He answered her finally - ever so gracious, head cocked. “But I suppose they’ll be pleased that I’ve dropped by regardless.”

Laurent paused, giving her a once over before he clicked his tongue - the noise somehow as elegant as the rest of him. Them.

“Or perhaps not.” He sighed, hand waving through the air, brow furrowed and she blinked. “The point of my visit was to serve as a warning - for _them_ and most definitely for _you_ , considering the methods I’ve known Victoria to take.”

Bella’s whole being stilled, doe brown eyes locked onto two sunspots and she dug her fingernails into her palms.

_Dont think dont think dont think don-_

She startled, jumping slightly when Laurent let loose a noise of what she assumed was frustration and when she looked up again, he was a few inches away.

Bella was proud when she didn’t flinch.

“They’ve left you here,” He said, not at all malicious - a simple observation - but it cut her all the same. “foolhardy, considering all that you know and could possibly tell.”

Her spine went ramrod.

“ _Careful_.” Edward’s spectre warned and she bristled.

“ _Never_!” She protested vehemently, expression twisting painfully. “I would _never_ endan-”

“ _The Volturi,_ ” He cut in smoothly and she bled, deeply. “doesn't deal in chance or on the word of a young human girl.”

Something caught in her throat and she wanted nothing more than to spit venom but while that one defensive thing in Bella riled itself at the vampire’s words - another part pulled itself to attention, like a bloodhound.

Laurent noticed.

“Ah, so you _have_ been told of them.” He surmised, amusedly. Wickedly. “Then you also know the risks - and so do the Cullens.”

He gave a lazy smile, and she felt - off. _Irritated._

“Do you have something to say?” She couldn’t help but scowl out, chin lifting and if possible, that stupid little delighted smile on his face grew by yards.

“Perhaps I’ve misjudged their affection,” He drawled and she almost swallowed her tongue. “Considering we all saw Victoria’s little vendetta coming from kilometers away, I have to ask myself what exactly they were thinking.”

Bella cut her eyes at him, dark and firm.

“They wouldn’t have left if they knew.” She said and Laurent looked at her. She lifted her chin defiantly. “ _They wouldn’t have._ ”

A beat.

And then Bella decided her point had been made.

“Is she coming for me?” The girl asked, voice surprisingly steady despite how _very not that_ she felt and she took strength in it. She had to. “Is Victoria going to hurt my dad?”

He shook his head.

“She’s goal oriented, that one,” Laurent said, long legs carrying him in a half circle around Bella and she twisted herself to follow him, to keep him in her line of sight. “She won’t put him in the line of fire until you make it necessary, be grateful that she is different from James in the ways that truly count.”

It was a release of a burden, sharp, abrupt, and she tried not to struggle with it.

“ _Thank god_.” She breathed, fists trembling and Bella let out a shaky breath. Vision dotting black with relief as her heart drummed in her chest and when she came back to herself, Laurent was staring.

“…What?” Bella spoke, feeling off kilter at the scrutiny and the immortal shook his head.

“You have no sense of self preservation - no survival instinct.” He admonished and Bella felt a spike of that prior irritation flow through her, strong as ever and her eyes narrowed venomously.

 _God_ she was so tired of being _told_ that.

“Well I lasted this long didn’t I?” Bella snapped, arms crossing over her chest. “Only - _oops sorry_! I actually _won't_ because the Cullens are gone and some vampire with a goddamn _revenge boner_ has something to say! And news flash buddy, it won't be _kind fucking words_!”

Teeth gritted and expression set in a snarl, astonished tawny eyes met hers and Bella blanched in realization.

Her heart stuttered -

 _Oh fuck_ she couldn’t help but think -

A pause and then -

_Laughter._

Incredulous gaze catching onto the doubled over immortal, Bella stomped her foot, scowl upon her face.

She didn’t care, _he was getting on her nerves_!

“I’m serious!” She insisted, face burning as she pushed a strand of hair behind a red tipped ear. “Laure - _Hey_!”

“I apologize, I apologize!” He soothed placatingly, gloved hand coming up to wipe away an imaginary tear and Bella resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at her. “It's just that, your outburst, it reminds me of someone.”

Bella bit her lip. Curious - always.

“Who?”

A shift of light - and suddenly the world looked different.

A hand was offered and Bella stared, dying inside briefly - in the same way she did when Edward left her, in this very meadow, and her next breath shook.

“Come with me, _petit oiseau_ , to Alaska.” He offered, smirking. “And I can see that she is introduced and that _you_ are safe.”

Their eyes met.

“Consider it the righting of a _unintentional_ wrong.”

A pause, loaded.

She was the first to break.

“I cant.” Bella blurted, feeling more lost than usual at the abrupt fall back into the world Edward had kicked her out of. 

She was panicking.

“My dad is here,” She insisted, frantic. Body jittering and her fingers shaking. She curled them into fists. “I can’t just _go_ somewhere!”

Laurent sighed.

“It would not be forever,” He soothed, all silk and Bella bristled. “I assure you-”

“ _And I said no!_ ” She cut off with a hiss, hands thrown up. “What is with you vampires and not listening to me the first time I say something! Is it some kind of deficiency? A chemical imbalance?”

She looked skyward, searching the clouds for patience that had long since left her.

“We are _not_ going to Alaska.” She stressed firmly, glare firmed in preparation to show just how _not going_ they were but when she looked at him she noticed he was - off. 

_Tense._ Staring behind her with his head tilted all catlike, like something that had its attention caught and Bella felt chilled.

"Is it her?" She asked, afraid to look, afraid to know but the glistening immortal stood frozen.

Until suddenly, he wasn't.

Gasping, Bella clung to whatever she could for balance, tugging harshly on collar of Laurent's jacket from her new perch in his arms but he took no notice, intense stare still looked on the tree line in front of him.

And now consequently, in front of her.

But as Bella's cautious eyes trailed the wood, there wasn't a speck of gleaming red hair in sight.

Her brow furrowed.

"What's going on?" She pressed, anxious. Shaken. " _Laurent_!"

Bella hit his chest and felt her hand suffer for it but it got her what she wanted.

An answer.

"Something approaches." The vampire hissed, hackles raised and Bella flinched at the violence there. Something both familiar and shockingly different than she was used to. "A heavy foot fall, there's too many to fight alone."

A breathe and suddenly they were deep in the forest, leaving Bella feeling like her heart was in her throat.

Bastard.

"We must hurry." He murmured, body tensing into a crouch and she panicked.

" _No_!" She shouted. "No! Not Alaska, _home_! Take me to Charlie!"

Laurent hissed, looking down to glower at her before he jerked, head swivelling to look behind him and that's when she heard it.

Growls. _Snarls._ Faint for now but growing ever so louder and fear flooded her system like a toxin.

"We will be followed!" He growled. "Our scents linger here!"

"Then take me farther than that - to Seattle! Oregon! _Colorado_ for all I care!" She cried, feeling herself become hysterical. "Just not goddamn _Alaska_! I can't leave Charlie again!"

He snarled, leaping into the air and they hit the ground with a thud, her body shuddering with the force.

"Then I will take us as far as I need to lose them." He bit out, brow furrowed in irritation and Bella sagged with relief. " _Hold on._ "

This time, she braced herself - but that didn't stop her stomach from dropping straight to the ground.

The wind whistled sharply in her ears, drowning out the rapid fire pounding of her heart she could feel deep in her chest and the breeze on her skin felt almost violent. Savage in the way it bit and scrapped at her entire frame.

_Bella craved it._

She wasn't sure how long they ran for, only that when they stopped, standing still made her head _light_ and her body _ache._ The girl huffed in a gulp of air, dark orbs rolling in their sockets as she collapsed on the cool grass with trembling knees. Pressing her face against the cool grass, Bella groaned, feeling sick and sore in a weird not quite nauseous way that left her reeling.

"It will pass." Laurent's amused voice called out and she curled in on herself with a muffled curse. "The pressure from the air creates the pain and the speed causes the feathery feeling in your pretty little head."

She fervently told him to shut up - to which he laughed - but true to Laurent's word, with time she started to feel better and soon after that she found the will to push herself upright.

Bella glared bayfully at him and his smug little smirk.

"When I ran with Edward it _never_ felt like that!" She accused, ignoring the pang that through her at the memories. "Not once!"

"I’m sure with how invested he was in you, the boy took care to moderate himself." He shrugged and she scowled. "Necessity breeds sacrifice."

"It’s _requires._ "

"I know what I said.” He said, ever smiling and she pinned him with a look before huffing and pointedly glancing away and then around.

There wasn’t a lot of green - or sun - but there was a house and of course, it had glass walls.

Typical.

“Where are we?” She asked, brow furrowed and Laurent drifted closer.

“Colorado.” He answered, sunspot eyes locking onto her frame. “It was one of your suggested states.”

“It was.” She breathed, the adrenaline in her body finally fizzling out and Bella slumped, just a bit before her spine went ramrod and she was up and scrambling to stick her fingers in her pockets.

“My phone!” She mourned, feeling stupid all over again. “I left it in my car - _fuck_ Charlie’s gonna kill me!”

Laurent chuckled, warm like champagne and she rounded on him, hair a windswept mess and eyes murderous.

He put up his hands, surrendering before she could even start up and Bella found herself deflating, a bit pissed that he gave in so easily.

She huffed.

“You haven’t been gone long enough to warrant an investigation.” Laurent soothed and the young girl gave a startled laugh.

“Trust me, right now - any amount of time without contact is a warning bell.” Bella said ruefully, mind flashing back to screaming nightmares and silent despondency. “I need a phone. Please.”

And for a moment the immortal stared and Bella stared back before the moment was broken by a chuckle.

Laurent’s.

“As you wish _petit oiseau,_ ” He smiled and Bella yelped loudly when she suddenly found herself inside of a house. Swaying slightly at the vertigo that washed through her body, the girl could feel herself blanch seconds later leading her to dry heave.

“ _Stop doing that!_ ” Bella gasped angrily as the vampire dis and reappeared with a slim phone in hand.

“Here.” Laurent offered, tone pleasant and she felt bad for snapping at him. “ _Try_ not to pass out while on the call, silly little thing.”

And with that he blinked away, leaving Bella with a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes.

_She took it back._

Huffing she started dialing Charlie’s number - only realizing she had no idea what to say when it began to ring because she had no idea what her father was thinking.

Was he worried? Had someone reported her truck on the Cullens property?

 _No_ \- no one went up there but her. She was sure of it.

Fingers sliding into the back pocket of her jeans, Bella nearly bit at her lip a bit too hard when she heard her dad speak. Nervously she laved the throbbing flesh with her tongue, eyeing the spot where Laurent vanished.

“Hello?” Came the familiar rumble. “Chief Swan.”

“Hey dad,” Bella greeted, letting her arm fall and her fingers fidget against her thigh. “I’m calling to let you know I’ll be home in few hours, I’m just picking up something to cook with the rice tonight - I’m thinking steak.”

The sound of papers shifting.

“ _Aw Bells,_ ” His voice warbled, shiny through the speaker but the tentative smile was evident. “Sounds great honey, I’ll be home later tonight around eight - nine-ish. We can watch the game? Or a movie?”

She hummed, the sound content. A small smile curving her lips.

“The game sounds great dad.” Bella agreed. “I’ll see you then?”

“Sure thing Bells.” More shuffling. “See you tonight kiddo - bye.”

“Bye.”

The line clicked and Bella stared down at the phone for several long seconds before she let out a bone weary sigh, eyes sliding shut.

“No problems?” Laurent’s _chipper_ voice sounded from behind her and she screamed.

“ _What is wrong with you?_ ” She hissed, annoyed that he managed to get under her skin so _effortlessly_ \- it was almost a talent.

“Many, _many_ things Miss. Swan,” He said airly. “And none of them are likely to change, most find it _charming_ even.”

She nearly rolled her eyes in disgust.

“...I’m sure.” Bella begrudgingly agreed, seeing how eager he seemed for a snappy response and felt _justified_ when the immortal all but pouted when she let the dig go. “So...is this your house?”

Dark eyes took in the room, for the first time since speeding into the building and sourly, Bella noted, interior design seemed to be a passion for all vampires.

Everything looked sleek and new - _expensive._

“Are all of you just _loaded?_ ” She blurted, wide eyes taking in the _gigantic_ glass ceiling that acted as the _roof_ and Laurent laughed.

It was beautiful, like always.

“Usually.” He shrugged, smirk in place. “Though some of us prefer to live archaically - absolutely _disgusting._ ”

“And you dont?” She asked impulsively, thinking of his nomad status and Laurent smirked.  

" _I_ am a creature of comfort." He admitted airly. “Much like your Cullens.”

She tensed, body freezing at the mention - which the immortal seemed to be waiting for, if the sharp look in his gleaming eyes was anything to go by.

“This wasn’t mutual.” He said and though those words were vague - elusive, they somehow managed to peg the entire situation _perfectly._

In three stupid words.

Bella could feel tears biting at her waterline and hated herself for it.

“Take me home.” She whispered, stare tumbling to floor and she prepared herself to argue.

That didn’t happen.

“As you wish.” Came his equally quiet response and he moved towards a hallway.

After a few seconds Bella followed him.

Silence dogged their footsteps as they left the house behind, stepping out onto the grass and she stared up into the dusking sky.

“It’ll be dark by the time we get back.” She guessed, looking over to Laurent and the vampire nodded.

Bella blinked and found herself back in his arms, the feeling becoming familiar and the braced herself seconds before Laurent launched himself forward - speeding through over the land without a thought.

The wind whistled sharply once again.

But not as sharply as before.

“There is no rush” He told her, voice cutting through the roar like a beacon - drawing her attention to him and Bella managed to look up in question, meeting gold. “We’ll get there in due time.”

They both heard the promise there.

She nodded, settling herself against his chest as she watched the landscape whip by - but not as harshly as before - and somehow, Bella found herself lulled to sleep.

▪▪▪

She woke to being upright and Bella flinched violently.

“We’re at the edge of the Cullens property.” Laurent’s hushed tones said to her. “You will have to walk through alone - I will be here tomorrow to discuss our plans for Victoria.”

Blearly eyes trailed to him and she nodded once, firmly, to show him she heard. 

That she knew he wasn't _leaving_ her.

_Not like him._

_“Bella please.”_

She jerked herself up right, rubbing at her face frantically before she huffed harshly. Slapping her thighs to make her more awake.

Adrenaline, as always, surged and she shivered.

“I”ll see you later.” She croaked, throat dry and with an incline of his head, Laurent vanished.

Bella refused to stare at the spot.

Hurrying quickly, the girl was a bit uneasy at darkness but her learned familiarness with the grounds let her navigate everything mostly with ease - only clipped ankles to slow her down.

By the time she reached her truck she was breathing hard and red cheeked, stubbornly looking down as she fished her keys out of her jacket pocket. With a twist of her wrist, the door opened and Bella clamored inside, locking it behind her with a slam and the nervous ball of anxiety that had been sitting in her stomach since Laurent jetted off, eased.

Biting her lips she wanted to relax into the leather of her seats but the memory of snarls had her cranking up and all but peeling out of the driveway.

She tried not to glance into the surrounding wood as she drove, foot itching to speed but Bella knew better than to draw the attention of the things from earlier.

After all, she was almost sure they hadn’t seen them. If they had Laurent would have sped them to the pole regardless of her protests.

She released a breath and pulled into a mom&pop butcher shop, picking up steak like Charlie was now expecting and hurried home.

Bella cut off the ignition once she was in her driveway, hauling herself out of her truck to her door where she fumbled with her keys, dropping them and it was when she bent down that she heard it.

_The sound of twigs snapping._

She froze, fingers hovering over the metal ring on the stone below her and with a swallow, Bella picked it up, sliding her key in the lock and stepping quickly into the house.

It hardly felt safe enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to start to next chapter soon!


End file.
